hoodupfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy Chapter 21- Boiling Point
Hoodup Presents Chapter 21- Boiling Point! ''' Hibiki and Keiatsu are fist fighting in the stands, much to Jessoi’s dismay. Jessoi: Stop… (They keep fighting.) Stop… Keiatsu: (He punches Hoods.) Delton: Hey you! (He attacks Keiatsu.) Keiatsu: (He turns around kicking Delton down a couple rows of people.) Hoods: Err! (He tries to grab Keiatsu.) Kaizen: (He smirks seeing Hoods so angry.) Keiatsu: (While turning around, he back hands Hoods.) Hoods: Ah! (He falls.) Jessoi: (Her eyes are covered by shadow.) Stop…. Victor: (He tightens his fists wanting to do something but doesn’t know what he can do. Obviously he’s not the fighting type and his body isn’t built to take a punch.) Delton: I’m mad now!! (He zips up the rows and punches Keiatsu in the face.) Keiatsu: (He gives Delton a condescending stare.) Is that all you’ve got?! (He punches Delton back before grabbing his arm and placing him in a sleeper hold.) Delton: Get off! (He struggles to get out.) Jessoi: (She tightens her fist.) Stop! Hoods: (He stands up ready to strike back.) Jessoi: STOP!!! (Everyone in the crowd stops moving as a powerful gust of wind emanating from Jessoi blows past them.) Keiatsu: (He and everyone else stops. He still has Delton in the sleeper hold.) Jessoi: (She looks at Keiatsu.) You.. (Keiatsu is shown) You!! (She creates a huge gust of wind and sends it his way.) Keiatsu: !! Jessoi: (This is the same power that created sharp wind that she was dueling Hibiki.) Hoods: {Oh no!} (He runs in front of Keiatsu and spreads his arms.) Jessoi: (Realizing that she was about to hit Hoods she stopped her powers.) Hibiki get out of the way!? Hoods: I’m sorry but I can’t do that. Jessoi: All the pain! All the pain he put me through….are you saying that he was right in doing what he did? Is it okay for him to treat me that way he does? You just said yourself that I deserve better. Normally if someone says something like that to me I wouldn’t know what to say back….I wouldn’t be able to understand why they’d think that, but you… I can tell that you care! He will pay! Hoods: Jessoi…no matter what KEIATSU did to you, no one deserves to be killed! Jessoi: (Conflicted, she stops the wind and looks down.) The crowd is shocked to see this turn of events. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen it would seem that the duel has been put on pause by drama! Carla: looks confused. Hoods: (He turns to Keiatsu and bows in respect) I apologize. Things should have never gone this far. Keiatsu: … Tch… Screw this! I’m out of here! (He turns around and starts walking off with his hands in his coat pockets.) Jessoi: (She turns and looks at Carla almost emotionlessly.) … Carla: Huh? Hoods: (He sees Keiatsu leaving.) Kagemaru: (He fades in beside Hoods.) Hibiki, if Keiatsu leaves, it will break the cycle and legend of the prodigy. Do not allow him to go! Hoods: Keiatsu wait!! Keiatsu: (He stops walking but still has his back turned to Hibiki.) What? Hoods: Don’t go! Keiatsu: Humph…. Hoods: We need you…I’m sure there’s some type of way for us to fix this situation. Keiatsu: (He turns slightly.) You punch me in the face and then you tell me to stick around? Kiss my ass Taioyu! Hoods: But… Keiatsu: You know, I actually came to respect you a little bit, but you showed me your true colors today. Hoods: I could say the same about you. I stopped thinking of you as a jerk…you saved my sister, but you treat Jessoi like this? Keiatsu: You’re too kind hearted. Hoods: You’re too cold hearted. Keiatsu: Humph… (He turns and looks at Delton.) Oh and you, if you EVER put your hands on me again…I’ll kill you. Delton: Oh yeah! Well I’d like to see ya try! (He tries to go toward Keiatsu to fight more but is held back by his friends.) Keiatsu: (He walks off.) Hoods: (He looks down realizing that his actions may have just messed everything up.) Carla: (standing across the field unsure of what to say. She speaks up.) Um…Jessoi? Jessoi: (Her tone becomes low as her sadness leaves her just barely able to be heard.) Let’s just…(She sighs.) continue the duel. Carla: Ummm…okay… Announcer: Looks like we can get back to the action folks!! Jessoi: I’ll just… (She looks over and sees Keiatsu walk out.) Set 2 cards and end my turn. Carla: I draw. (Her hand is shaking after seeing what just transpired. She knows that one wrong move, 1 joke taken the wrong way and this duel could end in Jessoi killing her.) I activate Fortune Lady Weaving of Fate! By banishing 1 Miracle Stone in my graveyard I can destroy all monsters I control to special summon 1 Fortune Lady monster from my deck! Jessoi: Fortune… Lady? (Her eyes are blank and her pupils have become so small they almost can’t be seen.) Carla: (Her tiny fortune fairies meld together and become 1 average sized woman that looks like Fortune Fairy En. She wears red.) I summon Fortune Lady Fire! Jessoi: (She looks away; her mind still on the events of earlier. Right now she couldn’t care less weather she wins or loses this card game.) Carla: (Her new monster stands with her hand on his hip.) When this monster is special summoned by the effect of a Fortune Lady card I can destroy 1 monster on the field and deal damage to you equal to its attack points! Announcer: That’s going to be a wakeup call! Carla: I choose your Neko Guy! (She points at the monster.) Hoods: (He looks down at the field.) I’m sorry Jessoi… Jessoi: (As the Fortune lady points her staff at Jessoi the cat girl just stands there looking and feeling broken.) Victoria: Jessoi! Jessoi: Huh? (She looks over into the stands blankly to see Victoria standing up shouting.) Victoria: Is this really you!? You are weak! Jessoi: What? Carla: Fortune Fire! (The Fortune Lady fires her attack.) Victoria: If you are not willing to be a strong girl, how can you ever hope to impress someone as strong as K.G.!? Jessoi: I….I… Victoria: What happened to the sexual, deviant go getter you were!? This! (She is getting angry.) This is why I can’t stand you! I knew there was something off about you when we first saw you back in the city! Jessoi: You... (Her facial expression changes. She looks annoyed, as she has a pound vein on her head.) Victoria: Stop worrying about guys for long enough to think about yourself! WIN! Jessoi: (The attack in inches from her.) {She’s right. I am stronger than this.} The attack connects sending smoke everywhere from Jessoi’s position. Announcer: That has to be it!! I think we have our- (He gasps.) Jessoi: (She stands there apparently completely untouched.) lp Announcer: Oh my! Somehow Jessoi survived the explosion! Carla: How in the!? Jessoi: (She stands in a spell circle.) I activated Pikaru’s Circle of Enchantment! (A trap card lifts showing the monster White Magician Pikaru using a magical girl spell.) With this card this turn I cannot receive effect damage! (Her monster dies a she smirks.) Victoria: (She smiles. The rest of the group does the same.) Jessoi: (She looks up at Victoria.) Bitch…shut your mouth! I know what I’m doing. Victoria: (she lets Jessoi’s retort fly simply because she’s happy to see her at least “alive” again.) Jessoi: Let’s continue Carla. Carla: Oh…uh…okay. I now release my newly summoned Fortune Lady Fire to advance summon Fortune Lady Dark! (An older version of Fortune lady Ann appears.) Her attack points are equal to her level times 400! She is a 5 star monster! Jessoi: So her attack is 2000?! Carla: Yes! {I better win this now while there still a chance her head is in the clouds.} Looks like I win. I attack you directly with Fortune Lady Dark! Jessoi: (The monster comes towards her.) Hoods: Jess!! Jessoi: … (Her eyes are covered by shadow. She gets hit by the darkness wave attack.) lp Hoods: She still isn’t dueling at her best. Victoria: She gets hit once and according to you guys NOW she isn’t dueling seriously? Well I didn’t know her name was Ryo fracking Marufuji! (He sits down kind of annoyed and jealous that Hibiki is giving all his attention to Jessoi although she was technically the one who put all eyes on Jessoi.) Hoods: It’s not like that! (He looks at Victoria.) You’ve dueled her, you know what how strong she is. (He looks back at the field.) Victoria: {How much does Hibiki like this girl?} Jessoi: (She stands up with a look on her face that says ‘I don’t care’.) Victor: Don’t lose!! Jessoi: Hm? (She looks over at Victor.) Seth Sphinx: That reminds me of how I was with my love but…. of course… Jessoi: (She looks over into the crowd and sees Victor; she then immediately looks at Hoods.) Seth Sphinx: (He closes his eyes and sighs a little.) {It is just as I thought. NO matter how much he supports her she will only show attention to the Prodigy. Everything is the same in histo-} Jessoi: (She smiles.) I’ll try not to Victor! Seth Sphinx: Hm? What’s this?! Jessoi: (She gives a fake smile and waves at him.) Seth Sphinx: Could it be that history is turning?! Hoods: Nice…Victor, I think you got through to her! Victoria: Could his words have changed her so quickly?… (She smiles.) {Friendship… that’s it. It’s friendship that connects Hibiki and Jessoi not love.} (She looks at Hibiki.) {Then that leaves room for someone else… maybe…even…} Hoods: (He looks over at Victoria and smiles.) Victoria: {Me.} Jessoi: (Her sexy smirk returns.) Carla: Egh… (She’s not sure how to feel about Jessoi looking at her that way.) Jessoi: How could I have not seen it before? Carla: Huh? Jessoi: I’ve survived this whole time without Keiatsu… and now I have friends. (Hibiki and the group are shown.) I am truly blessed. Kaizen: (He puts his gloves in his jacket pocket and pulls out a box of cigarettes. He then proceeds to light one up and turns to walk out.) She lost me at friends. This is too much cheese for one guy to take. (He walks out of the arena.) Jessoi: It’s your move. Anything else? Carla: Yes I set 1 card face down, it’s your turn! Announcer: If Jessoi gets hit with another direct attack by Fortune Lady Dark it’s all over! Jessoi: I’ll show you the true power… (She closes her eyes and places her fingers over her deck. Everything goes purple.) Of my pussy cats! (The screen comes back and she draws her card while bending over.) Now that’s more like it. I’m sorry Carla but I win. Carla: It’s not over yet! Jessoi: Oh it’s over. I activate Neko Fusion Mastery (A card with a picture of a cat’s eyes looking over purple energy shows.) With this card I can either send Neko monsters from my deck to the graveyard to fuse them or banish the ones in my grave to fuse them! I send my Tired Neko and my Tiger Maiden Neko from my deck to the graveyard! (The girls appear on the field then jump into a swirling vortex.) I summon my favorite monster! Come forth my sexy kitty! I fusion summon the lovely and sexy but very sleepy Tired Maiden Neko! (The tired Neko girl appears laying down on the field.) Due to the effect of Neko Fusion Mastery the summoned monster gains 1000 attack during the turn it’s summoned! > 2950 Carla: But- Jessoi: I attack with my Tired Maiden Neko! Sleepy Death! (The sleepy Neko gets up, slowly walks over and kicks Dark in the shin lightly. Dark then explodes.) Delton: O_O Hard to believe that little kick did all that! Carla: (she wines.) Awwww… lp Announcer: And the winner is… Jessoi Nekolass!! Hoods: Yes Jess!! Victor: I knew you could do it!! Victoria: (Claps, still kind of annoyed.) Keiatsu: (Watching from a screen in the back.) Humph. (He smirks.) Jessoi: I did it!! (She runs up to everyone.) Victoria: Good work. Hoods: Soooo uhhh, I’d hate to bring this back up but what are you going to do about your relationship? Jessoi: (She shrugs her shoulders.) Not sure, but I do know that I won’t trust anyone in that way again. Hoods: No Jess, that’s not the right approach to this situation. You and Keiatsu should remain friends at least. Jessoi: Everyone isn’t like you Hibiki!! Hoods: Well yeah, I know but- Jessoi: But nothing!! Victoria: (She speaks up.) Don’t yell at him, he’s just trying to help you! Jessoi: (She looks down.) Victor: (He takes a deep breath and builds up the courage to place an arm around her shoulder.) You don’t have to be alone because we will be there for you. Jessoi: (She smiles seeing everyone by her side. She can tell that these guys are on the level.) I’m sorry Hibiki. Come on, group hug! (They all hug. As none can see her face now, she shows the true sadness of her heart on her face.) Delton: (Trying to keep up his tough guy image, he is the first to break the hug.) Okay that’s enough, besides the next match will start soon. Announcer: We already have the match up for the next round. Our next match will be between Adder Summers and Alana Huntington! (Adder and Alana look at each other.) Adder: {If I’m going to have my shot at K.G. I have to get through Hibiki Taioyu and the only way to do that is to first defeat this Alana chick.} Alana: I get a day to hang out and be a regular girl. It’s time to show off. (She smirks.) Announcer: Duelist you can now go to the back. (Everyone goes to the back.) Seth: This girl… (He looks at Alana.) I don’t like the energy she gives off. Alana: (While going through her deck.) {I have a mission, but I don’t remember them saying that I couldn’t kick back a bit.} Adder: (He walks up to her.} I hope that we can have a good duel. Alana: Yeah, same here. (She smiles.) Later on, the audience is ready to see some card smashing action. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce the competitors. First is a girl whose home town is unknown but whose name is known wide and far. The bounty hunter with flare, Alana Huntington! Alana: (She bows to the crowd.) Announcer: And her opponent, a boy who dreams to one day becomes world dueling champion. The son of richest family in America, Adder Summers! Adder: (He waves to everyone.) Delton: We don’t know what kind of cards either of them uses. Hoods: Yeah, but that’s half of the excitement of the match. (He looks down still worried about the prophecy.) Delton: Right. (he doesn’t notice Hoods’ change as he is over taken by the anticipation of the match.) Victor: (He looks over at Hibiki.) Announcer: Duelists, are you ready?! Alana: Ready! Adder: Let’s do this! Announcer: Begin! Alana vs. Adder- Duel!! lp Kagemaru: (He fades in beside Hibiki.) Hibiki, you need to see this. (He fades away.) Hoods: (He nods closing his eyes and focuses really hard. Next thing he knows he’s in his mental sanctum.) Yeah? What it is Kagemaru? Kagemaru: (He walks Hoods over to where the 2 doors of destiny are.) Hoods: The doors… (He sees that one of them is cracked.) What happened? Kagemaru: The positive door cracked when Keiatsu walked out. Hoods: What do you think it means? Kagemaru: I guess that means that these doors can show us the status of the prophecy. Hoods: Since Keiatsu left, it’s all been thrown off track. Kagemaru: (He looks at Hibiki) I have to fix this. Hoods: No… Kagemaru: Huh? Hoods: I have to fix this. After all, it was my fault that it happened in the first place. Kagemaru: How do you plan on doing that? Hoods: By beating Keiatsu in this tournament. Kagemaru: Let’s just hope that you can get him to come back, or the world shall be taken over by the Alabastions. Hoods: (He looks down and balls his fist tightly.) In the arena. Alana: It looks like I’m first! I draw! (She looks at her cards.) I summon Enforcers Lieutenant! (A brown haired woman wearing a black and blue police officers uniform appears.) 1600 Delton: Cops? I can’t stand cops. Miyoshi: (He looks over at Delton.) That’s because you stay in trouble. Alana: Next I place 2 cards face down and end my turn. Adder: My turn! I draw! I summon Material Beast Rubber Duck! 1700 (A life sized rubber duck appears on the field.) Glamia: Oooo, a rubber ducky! Adder: I attack with my Material Beast Rubber Duck! (The rubber duck opens its mouth and lets out a loud quack.) Alana: I activate 1 of my face down cards! (Her trap lifts up.) It’s the continuous trap card Enforcers Recruitment! When a monster you control battles an Enforcers monster, your monster gets a Reverse Allegiance counter! Adder: What does the counter do? Alana: Nothing….on its own. (Her monster is destroyed.) lp Adder: I place 1 card face down and end my turn. Alana: My turn. I draw! (She looks at her card.) Now it’s my turn to take life points from you. (She smirks.) Hoods: (He is back in control of his body.) Alana’s about to make her move. Alana: (She smirks.) Freeze frame of Adder and Alana facing one another. '''The duel between Alana and Adder is underway, will Hibiki be able to bring KG and save the world from destruction. Stay tuned to find out.' ' Category:St Category:Story